warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunderstar's Echo/Cliffnotes
*Snail Shell, Apple Blossom, Thunderstar, Lightning Tail and Owl Eyes are hunting. **Snail Shell catches a vole, and Thunderstar praises him. **His sister then sniffs out a mouse and a rabbit. **Thunderstar asks her which one she would hunt. **She picks out the rabbit because it would feed more cats. **He nods and tells her and her brother to hunt it together. *Apple Blossom chases the rabbit towards Snail Shell, and he catches it. **The leader praises them for their catch, saying it will feed many cats. *They head back to camp, along the ThunderClan-RiverClan border. *Thunderstar reflects on how the forest has changed. **Once RiverClan would've challenged any cat on their borders. **Now the five Clans are at peace with one another, minus the one skirmish with SkyClan *The group continues hunting. **Owl Eyes begins to ask the two apprentices a question, but Snail Shell begs for them to rest. **Lightning Tail comments that he and Thunderstar had to walk to Twolegplace to rescule Owl Eyes and his siblings, with no time to be tired. **Apple Blossom asks if the story's true, and Owl Eyes verifies it. *Lightning Tail continues with the story. **He said that he was picked up by a Twoleg, but fortunately was dropped back down. **He also fell into the river, and was saved by Riverstar. *Owl Eyes then transitions to the battle with One Eye. **By now Snail Shell is intrigued, and asks if that was when Skystar was kicked out of his Clan by rogues. **Lightning Tail begins to tell them the story. *Thunderstar reflects on how his deputy is always so patient, and is certain his friend is the best choice. **His happiness is interrupted by squabbling. *Owl Eyes tells the friends to tell the young cats about the battle with One Eye, because he and his sister were old enough to fight. **Now Snail Shell is intrigued, all tiredness forgotten, and asks if that was when Skystar was kicked out of his Clan by rogues. *Thunderstar thinks that Lightning Tail is always so patient, and knows what to say to grab a younger cat's attention. **He is certain his friend is the best choice for deputy. *Thunderstar's happiness is short-lived as he encounters some cats squabbling. **He is bothered that he always has to solve the problems of his Clans. *Clover and Thistle are arguing **Shivering Rose is also yelling at them, as they got the wrong type of leaves. : *Violet Dawn comments that she's so hungry all the time now. **Milkweed purrs in amusement, saying it was natural, and she didn't want to do anything but eat the moon before her kits were due to arrive. *Meanwhile, Patch Pelt knocks into his littermate Beech Tail, and tells her he was the strongest. **She scrambles to her feet and says she was bigger than him, and they start to wrestle. ***Milkweed wraps her tail around them and says they are kicking up mud. *Thunderstar worries that his mate isn't getting enough to eat, as the last few days have been scarce in prey. *Owl Eyes, Clover, and Leaf enter with a vole and shrew. **Clover is limping, and she asks Cloud Spots to look at it, as it might be sprained. *The kits gather excitedly around their mother and ask if they can eat the shrew. **Only after Milkweed glance at Violet Dawn and earn her approval does she let her kits eat. *Violet Dawn offers to share the vole with the ginger-and-black she-cat. **The two hungry queens gulp down the scrawny vole in a few bites. *Thunderstar decides to take out another hunting patrol, because they need more food. **Owl Eyes comments that hunting has been terrible, and Leaf says nothing is out there. *Thunderstar becomes a bit annoyed and says that since there isn't enough prey, they have to try harder. **He orders Apple Blossom, Thistle, and Gooseberry to come with him. **The ThunderClan leader knows he is being unreasonable, but he knows he can't let his Clan and his kits go hungry. **Thistle objects, complaining that it's horrible, and Gooseberry asks if they were going to have any luck when the other hunting group didn't. *Thunderstar becomes really annoyed, and is about to take his anger out on the Clan, when Lightning Tail steps in. **He says that he knows it's terrible outside, but that they are a Clan, who support and help one another. **He adds that they are the best hunters in the forest. **Hazel Burrow immediately declares that they are, and Pink Eyes twitches with amusement. **The black tom adds that Leaf and Owl Eyes were able to find prey in this dreary weather, and that all of ThunderClan must try as hard. **All the cats Thunderstar have selected for his hunting patrol are now standing up straighter and looking more proud. *Thunderstar is grateful for his friend, and Lightning Tail offers to come along. *They set off, and Leaf is right, as there is little to be found in the way of prey in this forest. **Luckily, Apple Blossom has found a mouse den, and six mice have been caught. *Thunderstar also finds a fat pigeon hiding underneath a bush. **The cats spread out, and Thunderstar creeps up on it. **It spots him, but he pounces on it as it tries to flee, and is killed. *They head back to camp, and are greeted by Clover, who comments that their patrol had better luck than hers. **Blue Whisker and Shivering Rose ask if they can share a mouse, and the ThunderClan leader agrees. *Everyone is enjoying the prey, except for Milkweed, who freezes as she is about to get something, and sniffs the air. **Lightning Tail asks what is going on, and she asks if they can smell anything. ***Thunderstar tries to smell, but before he can identify it a chorus of barking erupts, and the tom realizes the sound belongs to dogs. *Thunderstar grabs Patch Pelt and places him halfway up a birch tree. **Next to him, Milkweed is doing the same with Beech Tail. *There is a chance the dogs will pass by the ravine, as the gorse and brush hides them from view. *Thunderstar turns to check on his Clan. **Lightning Tail is helping Pink Eyes up a tree, while Blue Whisker is already on the branch above. **All around, cats are climbing the trees to avoid the dogs. *The Clan leader searches for his mate, and wonders where these dogs came from. **He hears a frightened yowl and sees Violet Dawn, huddled together with Snail Shell, Owl Eyes, and Clover. **The ginger tom realizes that Clover's hurt leg must've slowed the group down. *The dogs are almost to the bottom of the ravine, their eyes not yet fixed on the cats on the ground. **Thunderstar races over to where the dogs were as they reach the bottom of the ravine. **A momentary hesitation from the dogs gives him time to lead them away. **He smells something foul, like the Thunderpath as he ducks between the leader's nose. **As he leads them away from Violet Dawn and the others, he can smell the dogs' hot breath, and realizes he cannot outrun them. ***He changes course and runs at an ash tree. ***At the last moment he swerves and hears the satisfying crunch as the dog rams into the tree. ****The second dog crashes into the first, sending them rolling in a tangle of flailing legs. *He scrambles up a tree and onto a low branch. **The ginger tom turns to see if he bought enough time for the cats to get to safety. **Clover is halfway up a tree, but the three other cats are on the ground, and are the only thing standing between the injured cat and a third dog. **They have their fur puffed out and are trying to scare the dog off, but to no avail. *Thunderstar jumps to another tree branch in an effort to save his mate. **He jumps again, almost losing his grip. **The leader regains his balance into time to see Violet Dawn bring her claws down on the dog's eye. **She shoves Snail Shell up the nearest tree, then scampers up after him, moving with such speed. **Owl Eyes barely dodges the dog's jaws as he clambers up to safety. *It starts raining, and the ThunderClan cats stay in the trees. **The dogs eventually leave. **After the dogs have gone, the cats get down, and Thunderstar checks that no one is hurt. **The prey is scattered everywhere, and wet. *The next day the whole of ThunderClan is still worried about the dogs. **Thunderstar worries that they might not be safe in the ravine anymore. **Thunderstar decides that they should go find the dogs. **Violet Dawn and Lightning Tail say that they should warn the other Clans, and Thunderstar agrees. ***He decides to go to SkyClan himself. * Thunderstar goes to SkyClan territory, and meets Dew Petal and Honey Pelt. Dew Petal calls Thunderstar her brother. ** Thunderstar asks them to take him to Skystar, and they agree. ** Dew Petal asks if she can see Thunderstar's kits when they are born, and Thunderstar agrees. ** Thunderstar tells Skystar about the dogs. *** Skystar tells Thunderstar that he scented some dog scent around here, but that it was very faint. Thunderstar is angry with Skystar. ** The two leaders debate attacking the dogs with all the Clans at once, but Skystar doesn't want to risk his warriors. ** Skystar decides to take Thunderstar to where he scented the dogs. *** When they reach the place, Thunderstar realizes that if he had only scented this little amount of scent he wouldn't have warned the other Clans either, and Skystar is glad at the fact that Thunderstar isn't angry with him anymore. ** They find a place where there is a parking lot (although they don't call it that) with a bunch of dead Twoleg monsters surrounded by a silvery material making a fence, and they hear dogs. * Thunderstar is back at camp and has told Violet Dawn and Lightning Tail about the dogs. ** Violet Dawn remarks that she never thought Twoleg monsters could die. : : : : : Category:Cliffnotes Category:Novellas Category:Thunderstar's Echo